Total Drama Survivor Borneo
Survivor meets a new level of drama. Bring your torches to tribal council. Every 3 days one team will go to the tribal council voting until the merge. 12 contestants, 35 days, 1 sole survivor. 1.Link The costume designer-Darkdonpatch 2.Mild Goth The Gothic One-'''Mild Goth '''Out Day 3 3.Alex, The obsessive fan of Total Drama series-'Salada22 'Out Day 3 4.Ben the accidental prone goof ball Ben109 5. Aaron The Inventor- Rock-Blazer12 6.Brittany- The fun/loving girl- Totalcartoonfan09(tcf09) 7. Jessica-TDALindsayfan1 "The Bossy Beauty with Lawyers" or "Another Courtney" 8. Bridgette- Bridgettesurfer2 "The Surfer Chick" 9.Kev - kevvy9 "the crazy kid" 10. Zach- Mrodd The Strange one 11. Christian- TDAFan99 12.Shaggy-Bugysy29 Screaming Protogonists 1. Ben 2. Alex Out Day 3 3. Brittany 4. Link 5. Zach 6. Christian Killer Stratigests 1. Aaron 2. Jessica 3. Bridgette 4. Mild Goth Out Day 3 5. Kev 6. Shaggy Day 1-3 Chat Episode 1 and 2 Chris: We Have 11 contestants here then 12 then 11 Kev: What does that mean? Chris: It means elimination tonight Link: Don't I know you somewhere? Kev: Ohh!! *Runs to ben* Hey Ben want to be friends? Zach: O wow an Elimination this early 0.o This is gonna suck Ben:: ZACH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ME LIKE HAMM Kev: Ben!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ME LIKE PIE AND CHICKEN POT PIE!!!!!!!!!!! Ceremony 1 and 2 (2 Eliminations) Chris: I have not told you this yet but I will nominate 2 people here they are. Nominee 1 for SP: Alex reason: I don't really know you and have not talked to you that much and I don't think you will participate Nominee 2 KS: Mild Goth reason: same as Alex So I need to think who is out tonight Chris: Ok my descion is you are both out sorry Day 4-6 Chat Episode 3 Chris: So the Final 10 of 12 we will go down to the final 8 and then the final 7 is merge Challenge 1 Chris: So here is the challenge Quest for Fire! The tribes swam to a raft where they had to pass and light their bamboo torch. Once they got to the beach they had to lift up their raft and run to the big statue. On the way, there were torches that needed to be lit. Once all of the torches are lit, teams had to light up a fire bowl. First tribe to light up the bowl wins immunity. Link:........*uses row with his raft* (he built it) Christian: *lights bamboo torch* Christian: *gets the 4 other members of his team off the raft* *gets to beach lifts up raftand runs to big statue* *lights torches lights fire bowl* Yes The Screaming Protogonists win Kev: *lights bamboo torch and gets the 4 other members of his team off the raft* *gets on beach walks on beach throws raft on beach pours water on fire bowl and torches and Lights fire bowl and torches Chris: The challenge is over so vote I'll see you at tribal council Chris: Sorry Kev but I have a reward for you Kev: What is it? Chris: An immunity idol for tribal council today Kev: What is it and why did I get it? Chris: For being the only one on your team to do the challenge you are safe even though your team lost now vote Killer Stratigests Vote 1 Elimination 3 Chris: No more nominations now vote Kev: Aaron: Jessica: Bridgette: Shaggy: